The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bonmadcher’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia during July 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Argyranthemum cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a freely branching, compact, and upright growth habit.
The new Argyranthemum cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Argyranthemum×hybrida breeding selection designated 03-26, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is from a bulk pollen mix of 32 proprietary Argyranthemum×hybrida breeding selections designated 03-21 through to 03-49 and 03-57, 03-133, and 03-148, not patented, characterized by their single to semi-double type red and pink-colored flowers, various shades of green-colored foliage, and various growth habits. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2004 in a controlled environment at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2004 at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.